


Pretty in Pink

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt Duct Tape in the Sam/Jan Drabble-a-thon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

"Care to explain how this happened, again?"

Cameron hung his head, a red blush coming to his cheeks.

Sam stepped forward, filling in the blanks. "Well, after he lost his pants…"

"Again?"

"Yes. They tried to handcuff him to a bedpost…"

"Again?"

"Yes. But since the last time I taught him how to pick the lock, and he apparently didn't lose the kit, but they caught him. So they duct taped him to keep him incapacitated." The last bit was said through tight-lipped barely-suppressed giggles.

Janet shook her head. "I've never seen an allergic reaction to the adhesive this bad."


End file.
